VOTE-X Abrams
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See VOTE-X Abrams (AU). ---- |height = 4.9 feet |main_color = White |secondary_color = Yellow }} ''VOTE-X Abrams (Or Unit 951) is a militarized Gen 3 WALL-E Robot made in Singapore. Originally made to serve the SAF, he eventually serves in the ASWS Private Military and is a test subject of many experiments in the Robotics Division.'' His name is an acronym, which stands for '''V'ersatile O'ffroad '''T'atical 'E'ndurer-E'x'perimental. The '''Abrams part of the name was added later when he started to serve in ASWS's private military. Others usually refer to him as "Vote-X" or just "Votex"'' Background Physical description VOTE-X Abrams is simply a militarized version of a WALL-E robot, he still possesses some features a normal WALL-E robot would have such as the shovel hands, head laser, and distinctively shaped tracks. However his trash compactor has been replaced with an equipment hook adaptor system that allows him to mount additional equipment on his back Though because he is a militarized version, other aespects of him are drastically different. His armor is composed of military grade titanium alloy, the armor is thick enough to withstand 20mm rounds without sustaining major damage yet thin enough to not be too heavy. The armor was later upgraded to a carbo-ceramic reinforced Osmonic Titanium alloy with a special ballistic weave which makes his armor far more durable for less weight. His face and eyes are protected with armored glass called Vitalite, an extremely tough composite material that is very resistant to damage but has transparency similar to glass and despite what it seems, he doesn't physically have a mouth as his mouth is holographically projected His overall color scheme is mostly white with bits of yellow and blue. Personality VOTE-X Abrams is rather anti-social due to limited social interaction and even more so in the military, though when around friends or those he consider family (i.e The Gang) he is rather open and talkative. He is still however shy on certain topics and usually strays away from anything that bothers him. He is also rather sarcastic and light-hearted and has some minor anger issues, though he can keep his cool somewhat easily despite this. VOTE-X is also a gun enthusiast as he knows the ins and outs of any firearm he comes across save for more advanced weaponary made by ASWS. As soon as he finds a compatible firearm for his shovel hands he can use it as effectively and efficiently as a well trained soldier. Though he tends to get somewhat complacent with his own abilities he sometimes misjudges shots because of this. Initially, he has a somewhat low tolerance of pain as his sensors are calibrated to sense injury. But after numerous ASWS experiments on him, he has developed an extremely high pain tolerance. This allows him to push forward into a fight with little to no hinderence from feeling pain. VOTE-X is also a rather gifted enigineer, as he has the means nesecarry to produce his own weapons or do maintanence or anything mechanical related. If needed he can download blueprints or make his own ones to create large objects like aircraft or upgrades for The Gang. History Initial creation VOTE-X Abrams was created as part of a long-term defense project of having a robotic army to defend Singapore from more powerful nations. Though only a prototype, he was still more than capable than The project was never finished due to a short but devastating war which when the victor declared its intentions to ensure global peace, Singapore was one of the first in allying with the coporataion which in turned ceased any military projects ongoing at the time. Joining ASWS When ASWS's operations reached Singapore's mainland, they took great interest due to their advanced military for a small nation. They eventually found the military project Singapore was working prior which in turn found VOTE-X who is in a deactivated state. Due to positive relationship between ASWS and Singapore, they were more than happy to hand over the project to ASWS. When brought back to the states, VOTE-X was reactivated and was greeted by various ASWS personal. In which VOTE-X promptly fought back in self defense and ASWS had anticipated this and managed to calm him down when Tobison Alkno approached him. He later met XDA50 who acted as a guide to allow VOTE-X to be familiar with his surroundings and to know certain rules he must follow due to being a robot. Regaining his memories At some point, Vote-X was a test subject for Project Combat. In which his entire body had been remade and modified with newer mateirals and technology as part of the project's goals. He was pitted agianst various ASWS Enforces as part of a test and promptly destroyed all of them with frightening speed and ruthlessness but was left bloodthirsty for a time and had to be contained. The test was considered successful regardless and plans were made for XDA50 to undergo the same test. Promptly after regaining his composure, he suddenly had a flow of memories he did not initially have. After which he was confused as to what happened but quickly understood what has happened and when he was released from his containment, he decided to act like what he was preiously to not cause any suspision. Armament Despite being a military robot, he lacks any major form of inbuilt weaponry due to him being a Wall-E robot by design which limits him to using only using handheld infantry weapons and even then, his shovel hands does not allow him to use standard infantry weapons which is why he resorted to building his own weapons. His custom made weapons known so far are: # VTX-951 Auto Assault shotgun # VTX-20 "Buona Vista" Railgun VOTE-X eventually gained a Combat Mode, which is meant to enhanced his overall combat abilities. In which said mode boosts his strength and speed greatly while also deploying four blades with two on each arm. Said blades are made of Photonic Titanium reinforced with thungsten carbide with carbon nanorods that can superheat the blade to allow him to cut through thick steel doors with ease. Personal Vehicles VOTE-X has two personal vehicles, courtesy of ASWS providing the funds to buy said vehicles. The two vehicles are: * G90 6x6 Offroad SUV * CH-60 Titan helicopter The two personal vehicles VOTE-X are heavily modified by himself so he could operate them. This also means that it is near impossible to steal due to the drastic difference in configuration. Unfortunately after renegading from ASWS, he lost access to the two vehicles. Relationships 'Vohantex' A Close friend, he has great respect for Vohantex and is rather open with any infomation with him as well as being the first bot he goes to when he feels uneasy about something. Often times he also tends to be the bot he plays with. Despite Vohantex's sticky tendencies, VOTE-X has learned to tolerate with it and even embrace it at times. Due to his engineering abilities, he is the one who does maintanence with Vohantex's internal components and regularly gives certain upgrades for him to try most of which tend to end in failure. VOTE-X also would stand by Vohantex in the event there is any disagreement related to him. 'Drakojet' The two never officially met each other when he was still in ASWS. After the renegade, he is extremely hostile toward VOTE-X. Most of the time however VOTE-X frequently abuses the various weaknesses Drakojet had and often taunts him due to this. This caused a rivalry between each other. 'Spitfire' Given Spitfire's rather polite nature, there is not much conflict between the two. Aside from being the one who does maintanence for her, Spitfire often mocks him for using firearms while VOTE-X often mocks her overall design. Spitfire is also rather playful when not in combat, often messing with VOTE-X with magnets despite him being relatively immune to them. However Spitfire is the one who usually chastises him when he causes a plan to fail. 'Hyperion' Much like Drakojet, the two never met each other while he was still in ASWS mostly because by the time Hyperion was made VOTE-X had renegaded by then. When in combat, he poses a massive threat to VOTE-X if hes in close proximity but often times he simply peppers him with bullets from a distance due to Hyperion lacking any long range weaponry. 'Tobison Alkno' As his former military friend prior to the VU, VOTE-X wishes he does not have to fight with him as Tobison Alkno has little choice but to fight him under direct orders as well as not blowing his cover for aiding The Gang on multiple occasions. 'Reece' Because VOTE-X's main weapon of choice are firearms, he regards him as "Uncivilised" and usually relegates VOTE-X to smaller roles in his plans. He has however since come to appreiciate his usage of firearms as it has occasionally saved him from certain situations as well as giving him the ability to fly as part of an upgrade. Due to his severe hatered of adhesives when VOTE-X mentioned that he could "upgrade" Reece to be immune to such substances, Reece bugs VOTE-X to no end about the upgrade. 'Zeve' Given that Zeve is The Gang's medical officer and second in command, he greatly respects Zeve and at times is the one who backs VOTE-X up in certain points of a plan. Sometimes VOTE-X occasionally teases his realationship between her and Reece which usually results in a beating. 'Wall-Z' Wall-Z in general is rather greatful that VOTE-X is with them as he knows that he could potentially exploit his engineering abilities to counter The Gang. For the most part the two are great buddies with each other and while by no means close they still respectful for each other. Later down the line, VOTE-X eventually gave him immunity to adhesives which allowed Wall-Z to run and fly around without the fear of being slowed down. Trivia *''VOTE-X Abrams's unit number, 951, has often cropped up on multiple occasions.'' *''He can reach a top speed of 80 MP/H (~129 KM/H).'' *''He is the biggest Wall-E based robot in the Voltex Universe coming in at 1.5 Meters tall and weighing about 159 KG.'' **''Despite this, he is often drawn in scale with other Wall-E bots for simplcity sake.'' *''Being a test subject of many ASWS experiments, he has access to many experimental weapons/technology they have that could be used on him.'' *''Because VOTE-X is made of a titanium alloy, it makes him immune to magnets.'' *''He is constantly made fun of by Yoshifan1219 due to his "edgy material."'' Category:Robots Category:Males